Robotech: Battles Within
by Cenkic
Summary: Zentraedi Officer Skarrde betrayed Zeraal to help the humans. But what happened to the rouge officer? Heres an idea of what could have happened. [Ch. 2 edited]
1. Skarrdes Betrayal

(I unfortunately, do not own Robotech in any way or form. This story is based off the video game 'Robotech:Battlecry' which again I have no claim to it what so ever. This is my idea of what could have happened to Skarrde. The name Tolga is something I came up on my own.)

"Skarrde! YOU'RE the double agent!"

"Yes. I was moved by your selfless act when you chose to spare my life. I've come to believe you micronions posses' remarkable qualities which must be preserved, what ever the cost. Take this data capsule, but beware, Zerral knows of my betrayal. Getting back to the drop zone will not be easy."

The Zentraedi watched as the pilot Jack Archer picked up the data capsule and take off without a word.

"Good luck, Jack Archer."

The Micronion Ace disappeared over the hills, and Skarrde put in a silent prayer that Jack would make it back safely. His thoughts were interrupted when an alarm started going off in his mecha. Jumping in the cockpit, his sensors read that multiple Reentry Pods were heading his way. He powered the mecha's weapons in time to see the ships quickly closing in on his position.

Taking aim, he fired and struck a Reentry Pods anti-gravity generator, causing the craft to lose control of its speed and descent, crashing into another Pod that just landed. Skarrde smiled, but his victory was short lived as others began quickly landing and releasing their cargo of battle pods, some jumping out of the air before the small carriers had even landed, attempting to dodge Skarrdes attacks. From the last Reentry Pod, an Officer Pod came out, ready to lead the others and to challenge Skarrde. The Zentraedi knew the pilot of the pod that now commanded thirty five good soldiers.

"Togal, interesting that you would be the one to hunt me down."

Togal had been Skarrdes second in command, and one of the greatest pod pilots that had fallen under his command. The two had fought along side one another for generations, and now they would fight as enemies. A light chuckle rumbled out of the Zentraedi as he thought how interesting the game of fate played its hand.

"Skarrde! I've come to make you pay for your unforgivable betrayal! Your act could spell doom for the Zentraedi!" His former ally bellowed.

"I've done what I believed necessary to preserve a species that is worth protecting. Though we have been allies for many battles, I can't allow any more harm to come to the Micronions. If I must die to protect them, then so be it."

Skarrde almost swore he heard a snicker from Togal. "Then we shall assist you to your death, open fire!"

Skarrde's mecha leapt into the air as lasers and missiles exploded around the area he had just been. The landscape around him seemed to spin for a second as he got his bearings. While in the air, he spotted his target. He fired the top laser at Tolga, who easily ducked the shot.

"You're losing your-AAAAA!" Tolga screamed as his mecha became engulfed in an explosion of what was once his Reentry Pod, which had been Skarrdes true target.

The enemy Officer Pod fell to the ground, leaving Skarrde unsure whether the pilot was still alive, but pushed any thoughts of remorse from his mind as he fired the main and secondary lasers into the many battle pods on the ground. Within seconds eight battle pods fell to his attacks before he himself took multiple hits from his former unit.

Hitting a button, six missiles launched from his mecha as he began a strafing run against the pods as he ran for cover. Only one missile struck a target as many others moved to quickly dodge, only to run into and knock over some of their own allies. Skarrde smiled at the technique, one he had come up with in another war with another alien race, using the enemies own large numbers against them when in tight corridors, buying him a few precious seconds from the worst of the barrage. Even still, many others still fired at him. A laser struck his mechas left arm in the joint, blowing it off.

Skarrde gave a pained grunt as a minor explosion occurred in the cockpit, injuring his arm. Ignoring the pain as best he could, he fired with his other arm, exacting revenge on the one that had damaged his mecha. He rounded the first hill as the Battle Pods organized themselves and began charging after him. Skarrde had little hope that he would survive this incident, but he would fight to the best of his ability before he fell.

As the first Battle Pod rounded the corner, he fired away, and the war machine erupted into flames. More rounded the corner and fired at him, which found their mark as systems began going off-line inside the cockpit. He fired the top laser canon again, only this time the laser stuck its mark, going through the legs of three Battle Pods, causing them to collapse.

An explosion shook his Officer Pod, sending it skidding onto the ground. His vision became groggy, but he could see the Battle Pods coming toward him.

'_This is it, then. This is when I meet my end.' _He shook his head and took on a defiant look. _'But I'll go down fighting to the end.'_

He targeted the Battle Pods, and saw that they too where ready to fire one last time.

(Rather short I know, but please be kind as this is the first story I've sent here. If anyone takes interest in this, I'll definitely continue, but I'd like to see what all of you think first.


	2. Rescue Operation

(Allright, seems like I've got someone interested in this. Although I do not own Robotech, the names listed at the end are those that I came up with on my own. Anyways, onward!))

The shadow loomed over Skarrde and the Battle Pods, and for a moment, an unsaid cease fire was obtained between the two forced as they all looked up to see what was looming overhead. A Zentraedi Scout Ship hovered over head. A rain of lasers struck down in front of Skarrde, destroying multiple pods in seconds. Four new Battle Pods hit the ground, forming a protective barrier around Skarrde as they moved in to draw the enemy fire away. He noticed that they were painted various colors and had an RDF symbol on each.

"By the protoculture…" Helena Chase had told him only Archer would be entering the area, not an entire strike force. He was left baffled by the entire thing.

"Commander Skarrde, can you hear me?" A female voice asked.

The ground commander gasped. He knew that voice, though smaller sounding, he could never forget it, but was it possible? Could the workings of Protoculture really be in his favor at this time?

"S…Sayera? Is that you?" Skarrde asked in disbelief.

He managed to get his Officer Pod in an upright position in time to see a Reentry Pod and a Red Veritech land near him. It had to be her, he realized. Not many would go through the trouble of having their mecha painted red like her.

"Thank the Protoculture you're still alive. Hurry, we've got to get you out of here." The female said with genuine concern.

Skarrde allowed himself a moment to chuckle. He had just been saved by another comrade of his, one that he had been forced to work with before venturing to the Micronions lands. He thought her killed during the war with the Micronions, but it seemed that she too had survived, though she would be a lot smaller then he last saw her.

'_What an interesting turn around. Last time I saved you, now you return the favor…'_

"I'm…not dead yet." He managed to grunt, forcing his mecha up as best he could.

Leaning on the Veritech for support, Skarrde slowly made his way into the Reentry Pod. When he was inside, the Veritech gave him a nod.

"You'll be out of here soon." The VT then ran out of the hatch and switched to Guardian mode. "All right, fall back, fall back!"

Skarrde turned and saw only two of the Pods that had defended him remained as they rushed toward their only way to safety. One had turned itself completely in a full out run, while the other made its way back more slowly but laying defensive fire to discourage pursuit, adding to Sayera's own attack. The one running was nailed in the back, and the mecha exploded. The last pod avenged the fallen comrade and made it onto the Reentry Pod.

'_That pilot has some skill.'_ Skarrde thought as the hatch shut and the Reentry Pod began taking off.

"Are you all right, sir?" The pilot of the battle pod asked.

He noted something about the sound of the voice. It didn't sound Zentraedi, but he ignored it at the moment. He was still recovering from the blows he had taken, still trying to get his bearings a bit better, and didn't feel he had much time to worry about who pilots were, though he did note that the battle pods color was blue instead of the usual white or gray.

"I'm injured, but I'll survive, thanks to you and Sayeras efforts." He gave a nod.

"Many others deserve more thanks then me, sir. I'm just happy I could help." The Zentraedi was taken aback a bit when he saw the Pod _bow _to him.

'_Modest, how very interesting…very different treatment then what I've been getting the last few weeks.'_ Ever since he was saved from Hiro's wraith nearly three months ago, things had just gotten worse and worse. He wondered if this was a good sign.

Skarrde felt a slight rumble through the craft as it touched down. The hatch opened and the two mechas walked into the hanger. The Zentraedi was barely able to drag his Officer Pod to an opened spot before it finally gave way. Opening the Cockpit, he managed to force himself out of the damaged Mecha.

"You are in as rough shape as your mecha. Let me call some of our medical staff up here to take a look at you." The pilot said.

"I'll be fine, just-uuug!" Skarrde gripped his chest as sharp pain shot through it. He realized that he had been wounded worse then he realized. As the world began spinning around him, the last thing he heard was the shout for medics before all went black.

((Yes, the names Sayera and Togal are actually my invention. I'll list those things down here so not to spoil it for you fans out there. Heres a bit of an idea of Sayeras looks)

Sayera-Looks to be mid twenties, weighs about 150, height at 5'11", long dark blue hair, light green


End file.
